battlecry_larp_markothfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyamma’s Hand
Nyamma's Hand is a mercenary faction sworn to The Royalist Alliance. They have no fixed homeland and own no castles. Original founding unknown, they take any and all races, and focus primarily on mundane fighting. Overview Nyamma's Hand exist to maintain the legacy and traditions of their company, ensuring their continued prosperity as sell-swords with a legacy few other companies can hope to rival. As a group who have existed since before the time of Tarvala, their history is long and storied and it seems likely to continue into the foreseeable future. Culture Nyamma's hand was founded long ago, and although it is unknown exactly how long some references to Nyamma exist from before the rise of Tarvala. In the time since then much of the companies history has been lost, but what is known now is that Nyamma was, in her time, known as the "Daughter of Bran". A great orator and warrior, Nyamma quickly found herself surrounded by a staunch group of supporters, and to support themselves they soon found many willing to purchase their swords. Nyamma herself gained the loyalty of the first members of Nyamma's Hand with only her own charisma but it is believed any of those men and women would have placed their lives in her hands without question, and during her time it is believe that there was never a battle Nyamma's Hand suffered defeat in. Nyamma's Hand were loyal not only to Nyamma, but to each and every one of her followers. The company gained its name by a ritual wherein members will cut their left hands, and joining them, swearing am oath to the company. Each of the original members completed this with Nyamma herself, and as such, legend states that each of the members contains the essence of Bran, due to the unbroken line of blood-bonded brethren back to Nyamma herself. As all mortals, Nyamma eventually passed. Records do not survive to say how she passed, and if her resting place is marked the location is known only to members of the Hand. Internal Groupings All sworn members of the Hand are simply referred to as Brother or Sister, unless they have earnt a leadership rank such as Captain. There is also a small group who take even more to heart the Hand's link to Bran- They are known as Nyamma's Flames and they act as chaplains and record keepers for Nyammas Hand, performing religious services before and after battle. Relationships with other Subfactions Nyamma's Hand has a rivalry with other mercenaries such as the Boar Clan, given that they often compete for the same coin Nyamma's Hand is suspicious, but not outright hostile, to groups who worship gods other than Bran above the others of the court of the four, such as the Cult of the Void. Nyamma's Hand has a sense of grudging respect towards the Empty Throne, given its ability to unite the empire based solely on hope and suspicion, opposite to how Nyamma founded the company on personality and loyalty. Nyamma's Hand strongly dislike the Grand Church of Arlessa- It was zealots from their militant branches which persecuted them most harshly after the Tarvalan wars. Battlefield BehaviourEdit Nyamma's Hand aims to use mixed arms to maximum effectiveness in various combat situations. They allow all classes in an effort to be able to handle any combat situations which may arise. Appearance Either a tabard or a loincloth hanging from the belt Showing a white hand on a blue field with a red line across the palm of the hand representing the scar. Symbols of Bran will be used, as well as the 4 crowns for the alliance. Notable Historical Events The Battle of Karbador Pass A detachment of less than a hundred men hold the pass against a fey host during the Tarvalan Wars in a delaying action. It is not known what happened during the battle, but the Fey never made it through that pass, and when the Mortals returned, they found a statue of the mortal who had been leading the defence, sword raised to the sky, in an eternal scream. Nyamma's March During the time of Nyamma herself, it's said that a former employer had lied to the Hand about his finances and, wishing to cover up this fact, set about destroying the company before they could tell of his unreliable payment. Dispatching his own personal guard and calling in every favour he could, he sent his forces to hunt down Nyamma and all those who fought with her. Whilst many would argue Nyammas Hand should have fled the area, they instead cut a line straight towards the stronghold of the lord, and winning several battles against his forces en route, eventually captured his stronghold. Believed a bold and daring action, it is believed that after confronting the lord in his chambers, Nyamma simply asked for her original payment, plus one coin for each of the man slain on either side during Nyammas March. The lord, unable to pay, soon found himself landless.